


Smut Straight Up

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight up smut between two characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut Straight Up

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.**

Dim lights filtered the atmosphere with their soft glow over the two figures one of which was bent over the other. The fire house was near empty lest for Boulder and Cody whom were caught up in a board game. The two would otherwise need to remain quiet in their pursuit to happiness if they did not want to be disturbed.

"H-how about if I place my servos here, w-would that be better Chase?" The copterbot inquired as he settled his servos atop the copbot’s light array.

"I was not unsatisfied with their location before Blades. Although the new location is preferable." He gasped in mid sentence as his lights were stroked by the gentle digits. While he let his own roam freely over Blades’ shoulder pads gently gliding them to Blades’ resting rotors.

Blades made a muffled gasp leaning down into Chase for more contact. As he continued to run his digits freely over his lights, trailing down over their supports, and wrapping his digits around them to give them a little squeeze. All while slowly tilting his helm to the side, to brush his lip components against his. It came to great disappointment when Chase did not reciprocate and in fact pulled away leaving him to feel dejected. “D-do you not like to be kissed?"

Chase opened his optics from their rested position and quirked an optic ridge. “I wasn’t aware that was what you were attempting."

"Are you implying that I am bad at kissing?" That wedged itself right under his plating as he squeezed his servos out of annoyance and offense. “H-hey what are you doi~ng?" He asked as he laid on his back now staring up at him in a bit shock with his servos to the sides poised up to strike.

"Showing you how it’s done." Chase replied slyly as he started to trail kisses up the side of Blades’ canopy. Slowly making his way up over his neck and stopping just before his lip components. Lightly licking his glossia over them and pressing down slowly to have their lips meet in a passionate way.

Blades tried not to giggle finding each kiss more ticklish than the last before Chase had made the kisses into something much more intimate. It starting off slow as Chase pressed their lips together, slowly venturing new territory to open his own mouth to be met with Chase’s glossia. He slowly wrapped his arms around the back of his helm while placing his lower leg over Chase’s bent legs.

Chase kept his weight off of Blades as he continued his musings, the battle of their glossia’s building up more tension and desire in his frame. He took one of his supporting servos up shifting all of his weight to the side as he ran his newly freed servo down Blades side evoking an unintended laugh from the mech causing him to pull away and cough. “You really cannot be that ticklish?"

"Are you really making fun of me, when my servos are where they are." Blades warned while digging his digits into one of Chase’s sensitive transformation seams.

"Is that a threat I detect?" Chase winced a little at the sensation moving away from it pushing into Blades’ crotch plating, no doubt where Blades’ had intended him to go.

"It might be if you keep taunting me, you bully." This elected the smuggest of grins from him.

Chase bit his lower lip and slowly grinned amused by Blades’ in many ways. Getting the unexpected pull on his aft. Causing him come down on Blades who locked his arms around him right after.

"I’m not letting you go." Blades whispered into Chase’s audio.

"You assume I’d want you to?" Chase inquired dropping his gaze onto Blades slowly pulling his hips to press into Blades again who responded by lowering his servos over his aft and pushed back into him. As they began pulling and teasing at one another’s frames while humping each other. Neither one of them saying a word, waiting for the other to ask the obvious. Chase finally pulled away and leaned the front of his helm on Blades’ forehead. “Might we?"

"I was wondering if you’d ask?" Blades whispered in his low lust infused voice.

It felt right as he began to expose himself to Blades for the first time. However opening his plating was always the most embarrassing step, but the most rewarding once he made it past that stride. His modesty unfortunately getting in the way causing pause in his actions.

"Or not?" Blades looked at his faceplate which looked frozen.

"No, sorry." As he finally pulled back his cover, shutting his optics, and turning his helm to the side out of embarrassment.

"Were you embarrassed; because you know I wouldn’t judge." He said quietly.

Chase held his helm to the side, gasping when he felt Blades’ foreign servo grab him. “B-blades~." He opened his optics.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Quickly Blades retracted his servo, worried he may have really upset Chase when he boldly grabbed his cord.

"No you did not." Chase paused unsure how to straighten out the situation. He decided opting for action, as he placed his servo against the base of Blades’ cord and began to stroke it.

Blades gently slid his servo over Chase again, “are you sure you’re alright" he asked holding his servo steady, but not moving it.

"Affirmative", Chase replied pushing into Blades’ servo to give him the okay as he pulled and pushed his servo against Blade’s cord. Running it up and down feeling the pretransmission fluid leak from it and coat his servo knowing the same was happening to to Blades’ servo as he touched him.

Blades ran his thumb over Chase’s slit swiveling around like a joy stick, the energon pressure rising in his audios as they continued pleasuring one another. His barrings feeling tighter and tighter as his cord did not get the amount of friction he desired for release. “Chase," He whispered in need.

Chase didn’t know how else Blades could have possibly made himself any more appealing in interface before he whispered his name. It made his spark lurch as he moaned quietly in response to him, “y-yes Blades", he hoped it was a question and he did not make an err and ruin the moment.

Blades didn’t know what to ask and looked into Chase’s face plate hoping that words would just form themselves, that, or Chase became a mind reader.

Chase opened his optics sensing there was something that Blades wanted to say now, but still quite unsure as he stopped and looked back at him.

"I don’t know how to ask." Blade said breaking optic contact by averting his optics to the side.

"Acknowledging you don’t know how is a start." Chase replied having an idea what Blades may have wanted to ask, but too unsure to opt to open his mouth, lest he be wrong and make a complete fool of himself.

"It doesn’t help. Why is it that I can I talk about everything else around it, but I can’t actually ask?" He scrunched his face plate tight and bit down on his lip component attempting to speak up again. His pulsing cord really not helping the matter at all. “Could, I mean may I, well, you, and, ehhh?" Blades bumbled over his words.

Chase knew exactly what Blades was trying to ask now and didn’t keep him suffering from embarrassment. Breaking their contact to pull himself up.

‘Oh no he thinks I, damn it words why do you fail me now.’ Blades desperately sought to say something, but didn’t need to when Chase took his cord again and positioned it by his port.

"This is what you wanted to ask, is it not?" Knowing if he said yes he was about to experience a lot of pain before it became pleasurable, if it in fact ever did.

"A-h yeah, nm, g-guess you’re a mind reader too?" Widening his optics when Chase started to push down against him gritting his denta.

"Not… really." He puffed as he tried to relax to and take him in. The pain was almost intolerable as he stopped half way, his vents cooling his stressed systems down. Blades looked uncomfortable too having his foremetal pulled back more than he was probably accustomed too.

"Nmmg, y-you don’t have to do this. You are.. really in pain." Blades drew out venting and biting at his lower lip component more then before optics wide as he watched Chase work himself down his slick, thick, and throbbing cord.

"Forgive me." Chase said as he pulled back up and pushed himself down all the way in one rough movement. Getting it over with placing his own servo over his mouth as he did so and crossing his optics when the overwhelming sensation of being filled in such a way for the first time by another mech, coupled by the poor decision to take him in all at once, raked pain over his sensors.

Blades was equally shocked, but was in far less discomfort than Chase, who he could feel was trembling from the advanced action. He cycled air in an out in short catches as his optics looked over Chase who was now seated against his lap in pain. He felt energon pumping through his audios as he slowly lifted his servos up over to Chase to comfort him.

Chase bristled at the extra touch, everything registering as too much as he stayed motionless, aside for the rising and falling of the vented air through his frame. However when he’d collected his wits he slid his servo up over Blades’ arm, he leaned in and kissed him before speaking quietly to him. “I shouldn’t have done that." He said as he began to rise up and sit back down feeling another lesser, but still painful wave of discomfort wash over his sensor net.

"A-are you going to be alr-ight? Primus!" Blades placed his servo over his mouth and looked at Chase who looked back at him for losing volume control. Quietly looking at each other and then to the door and then back over to each other. They listened for anyone that may have come knocking to check what was happening. Primus forbid anyone see them as it’d be hard to explain why they locked the door let alone if it were unlocked, to have them seen like this? There were no explanation they could give aside the obvious. Which they wanted to avoid.

After several kliks ticked by Chase deemed it safe to go forth, placing his servo over Blades’ mouth before pulling himself back off his length with his thighs and coming back down. It wasn’t getting easier, but it wasn’t getting worse so he thought, until he did hear a knock. That dreaded, ominous, unwanted knock. He could have gone offline, his spark setting in the lowest part of his chassis.

Blades pulled Chase’s servo off his mouth and spoke out of tune, clearly compensating too much. “What is it?"

Boulder stood outside arching an optic ridge finding both the door being locked and the tone of voice Blades’, if it were him for that matter, as the most off putting thing he’d heard in awhile. “You alright in there buddy, I thought I heard someone shout?"

"It’s nothing, I’m fine." Blades said, electing a look from Chase that said, ‘just fine’? “Actually I’m great, never better." Chase’s expression changed into one that was a bit more pleased with the altered response.

"Are you sure? You know you locked the door right? Oh and I haven’t seen Chase do you know where he is?"

Blades and Chased looked at one another, only Boulder would have the most impeccable timing to strike up a conversation while they were in the middle of interfacing for the first time. “We’re both fine Boulder." Chase said looking at Blades who mouthed ‘go away’ at the door. He smiled at Blades agreeing with his sentiments.

"Oh then might I join you?" Boulder hadn’t any idea how intently his teammates were staring at the door longing for him to just go. As well as not laugh at what he was asking if he only knew.

They both exchanged looks Blades placing his servos up in defeat. “Maybe some other time, we were working on flight protocol." Blades gave Chase the most dubious look before smiling and shaking his helm at him.

"Oh, well then I will not disturb you then." Boulder said as he walked away.

Patiently they waited for him to go out of audio shot, having their moment dampened, but not ruined as they looked at one another. Blades was the first to make any sort of movement, pulling one of his servo’s over Chase’s waist while placing the other over his shoulder.

Chase had gotten so engrossed with the idea of Boulder coming in and noticing them he hadn’t noticed how his pain had subsided or his erection for that mater. He took his servo and brought it between their frames taking his cord into his servo to bring back his feelings of arousal that had been scared away. His faceplate heated up when he felt Blades slide his servo over from his waste to his servo gently pumping his cord with him. His optics lowering into halves as the energon flowed back.

Watching Chase brought back Blades’ own making it that much firmer, as he stroked Chase’s. His vents hitching when Chase began to lift himself causing his cord leak, making it easier in the the approaching moments to follow.

As Blades kept pumping Chase, Chase felt Blades’ unintended reminder pulsing inside himself as he lifted up to the tip and came back down. He lifted himself again finding that he could sink lower onto Blades’ cord feeling it hit something inside him. It felt odd, filling and sort of pleasurable as he came back down again pressing his aft into Blades to get as much of him as he could. He pulled up again getting Blades’ other servo on his waste, this he seemed to favor in his locations to hold his frame. Feelings of pleasure starting to kick into his processor as he began to rise and fall against Blades rhythmically.

Blades kept himself from moving for as long as he could, doing his best not to hurt Chase by altering his rhythm focusing his will on making his servo movements as delightful as he could as he continuously pumped his cord. Working it over sliding it between his digits, playing with the head with his thumb and running it down the length. Loosing his will to remain still and taking his other servo and pushing up into Chase electing an, ‘nnm’, and ‘oah’, in the lowest and softest possible voices. Joining him in his own muted moans while trying to keep anyone from outside hearing.

Chase found the extra attention Blades was lavishing on his cord was pushing him slowly to the tipping point. Foreign sensations and familiar ones coupled together to create a dizzying affect of pleasure that had him rocking his pelvis into Blades for release, hastening his pace whispering a warning to him, “B-blades, I’m going to release", he got out before superfluous amounts of lubricant leaked and squired out into his and Blades’ servos tensing up around Blades.

As Chase clenched down around Blades cord and overloaded into his servo while rocking against him found his own release was right behind his, pun not intended. As he thrust up inside of him and felt the rippling effect of his body begin to lock up and send out his own transfluid into him. He road out their overload as they slowed to a halt. Noticing that he still remained quite firm while much to his surprise Blades had become quite limp. He pulled himself off of him.

Gently Blades squeezed Chase’s cord and arched his optic ridge, some of his nervous nature finally blown away as he held onto Chase. “Would you like me to?" He finished his sentence by gently squeezing his cord.

Chase wasn’t actually expecting him to, unless he’d recovered in record time, but he wouldn’t say no. He was able to go again if Blades was willing and realized he was the one that would be getting ridden this time. “Are you sure about that?"

Blades only nodded, and pulled his legs apart for Chase, looking to the side feeling perverted for having his aft positioned in such a way in front of him. Why he had no idea he’d just had just seen Chase exposed the same way, why would it be any different? It was clear Chase felt the same way.

"Alright," Chase said as he took Blades’ legs and placed them over his shoulders taking some of the lubricant from his cord and wiping it around Blades’ entrance. He slowly pushed into him.

"D-don’t go slowly," Blades knew what he was asking for would hurt, but if Chase could gun it so could he.

"It’ll hurt." Chase said concerned, it was one thing if he hurt himself. However he wasn’t in the act of hurting others.

"I know, but I don’t mind."

"If you want me to stop just let me know?" Chase pulled back, placing both his servos over Blades’ waist pulling him over his cord in one swift movement feeling an immense amount of resistance from his port. “Nnn", he vented looking at Blades who was looking away from him biting his servo.

Blades slowly turned his helm to face him and asked, “w-why aren’t you moving," while venting in pace with him. He bent his helm to look at him and their connected bodies.

"Aren’t you in pain?" Chase couldn’t believe he could ask. As their optics met and he rubbing his servos up along his sides following some of the transformation seams.

"N-not that much, n-n-not that it reflects on you just, I, it’s I mean uh, don’t leave me s-stuttering here. Gah, ahh, aouh~" He moaned disgruntledly as he was shifted around.

Chase pulled Blades legs to his sides swinging their weight back and pulling him on top of himself feeling the gears and weight shift along his frame while secretly enjoying his startled gasps.

"That is not what I meant. Y-you did that on purpose." Blades calmly exclaimed confused as to how Chase could take such intuitive when he’d been as pensive as he.

"I did." He replied not at all sorry as he could see Blades had enjoyed it in fact as he ground down against him already.

"D-do you prefer this?" Blades felt mixed emotions about receiving an answer to this as he pushed past pain which for him felt like pleasure as he pushed down onto him roughly.

"Ah, aouh, e-easy, ghk, a-a bit rough." Chase gulped optics dilated in shock has his vents hitched here and there as he tried to speak. Blades was certainly advantageous now, although he could tell there was a wrong answer to his question as he made a very telling face.

"Chase," Blades pulled his helm forward and kissed his lip components.

"I wasn’t aware I wouldn’t walk straight for a cycle or two, that’s all." Chase finally said, bashfully looking up blinking his optics trying to conceal his tinted blue faceplate.

Blades tried to stifle a laugh, “Someone’s embarrassed," Blades enjoyed the role reversal just to see Chase’s stoic face evading and displaying many emotions that gave him away was worth their positions. “Chase you do know we can ice our sensor nodes if we need to."

"Oh I hadn’t any idea at all." Chase was plenty award of this, narrowed his optics and smirked mildly shaking his helm from side to side pulling Blades down onto his cord a bit forcefully just to take the smug expression of Blades’ face plate. He knew he’d feel guilty for it, but he couldn’t help himself.

"Oh, oh, C-chase," the unexpected shove made him buck more into him unintentionally and cause him to bite down onto his own servo to avoid making any wanted loud noises.

"Did I hurt you," Chase didn’t want to actually hurt him as he loosened his grip around his waist and looked up at him in concern.

"… I… kind of like it." Blades replied taking his servo out of his mouth to reply and grabbing one of Chase’s pulling it up to kiss.

Well there was something that threw him off. Chase wasn’t expecting the mild mannered bot to be into that. He gently pulled his servo away and began leaning up to kiss him.

Blades in the interim took note and began leaning to meet him in the middle, meeting him with his mouth getting glossia almost immediately. Pushing and wreathing into his frame while kissing him and letting their frames exchange paint. He felt Chase’s smooth glossia run over his own, searching and seeking every nook and cranny of his mouth as he shoved his glossia back into Chase’s to do the same.

Chase felt his ventilation kick in as he wrapped his servo around the back of Blade’s helm and pull him into the long adoring kiss he’d set in motion as their frames rocked together. “Mmn", he ventured out of his comfort zone and bit on Blades’ lip component to test what Blades had said about his desires and was responded back with a hard buck into his groin. Electing a moan from the bottom of his vocoder.

As Blades kept within his movements he was delighted to have the kiss amplified and went on pulling back and forth. Breaking from the kiss to push him back down to ride him harder. Fragging him with as much veracity as he could stand to offer.

Blades had took Chase’s modesty and threw it out the window as he threw his helm back clenching his dentas and shutting his optics only to meet with Blades’ rough thrust every third of fourth time. It was all he could do not to start vocalizing how he felt and if he could he would have been cursing left and right. With his helm thrown back and his frame being dented as Blades kept throwing his frame back down onto of his he wouldn’t be surprised what a mess he would surely be by the end of it all. His frame couldn’t get enough as he tried to meet with Blades’ short frequent thrusts. His second high peak coming at him like an oncoming train and his frame tensed up. “Blades, by the Allspark, Bla~des." He met with him and pulled him down overloading frame falling and rising as vented air traveled through.

Everything had become so symbiotic as he lost himself in Chase’s overload, letting it fill him like he did for him. Warm fluid burning it’s way up into his passage ways, as he tightened around him and felt his tipping point had been met staining their torsos with his fluids, gasping in his audios and riding out the bliss that was their matched overload cycle. Both of them stayed connected for several kliks. EM fields quiet, aside the softest magnetic waves meeting one another as the two faced each other.

Chase was the first to online his optics. Although it wasn’t very much as he laid back into the berth and blinked trying to regain his vision.

While on the other servo Blades kept his optics shut and vented pulling himself off and settling his lower body off of Chase’s. Remaining contact in their upper frames and keeping his arms wrapped around him. “I’m not walking tomorrow, there better not be any emergencies."

"Blades, I too am not walking anywhere either." Although Chase was fairly sure they’d not get such a break knowing miss. Needlelander and her cat Mr. Pettypaws would surely require their assistance.


End file.
